Questions After The Eclipse
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Shego and Drakken watch the movie Eclipse. What happens when the movie is over?


**A.N.**

Hi, I'm** Ruby of Raven** and I don't own any part of of Kim Possible and that includes the cast. So don't sue me!

* * *

**Questions After the Eclipse**

"Shego do I have to watch this with you?" Drakken wined while holding up the movie she had given him to put into the DVD player he was sitting in front of.

"Yes you do because you made me watch that dumb Sci-Fi movie with you," she told him from where she sat on the couch in a green tank top and black sweat pants. That's what she always wore to bed and tonight was no different.

"Battle Star Glatica is not dumb!" he shouted back at her, hurt that she would call his favorite movie 'dumb'.

"Fine, then it's boring. Either way it's my turn to make you watch a movie that I wanna watch. Who knows, you may actually like it."

"I don't think this movie is really my kind of movie. I mean it's about mainly vampires and that's not really my kind of thing. Plus, you said it's the third movie. Shouldn't we be watching the first one since I haven't seen the first or second one?" This was a good question.

"No, because I don't wanna watch those movies that I've already seen. Where's the fun in that?" She had a good point. It wouldn't be much fun for her.

"But how will I-"

Shego cut him off. "Just put in the damn movie already! I'll fill you in on the things you need to know as we watch it."

"But-"

"No Buts!" Shego snatched the movie from Dr.D and put it in the DVD player herself.

"I could have done that!" He said standing up from where he was on the floor. Shego noted that he was wearing a loose fitting gray t-shirt and dark, almost navy blue, sweatpants.

"Yeah, but I would've been 50 when that would've happened," she said as she sat back down on the black couch and began to set up the movie. "How about you go make the popcorn?" It sounded more like a command than a question to Drakken.

"Why can't you ever be nice and respectful to me and not order me around?"

"Because then I wouldn't have any fun. Now go make the popcorn!" Now that was a command.

"Ugh! Fine," he said and stormed off into the kitchen.

* * *

Finally after five minutes of boring waiting for Shego, the blue man came back with two bowls of popcorn and two water bottles. He handed one bowl and one water bottle to Shego and sat down next to her on the sofa. She then started the movie.

Five minutes later, Drakken had already asked her two questions. One was, "Why is the movie called Eclipse?" The other was, "Why is that guy sparkling?"

Shego had paused the movie and answered his questions to the best of her ability. Then she figured she would tell him what happened in the last movies so she wouldn't be asked as many questions. When she was done explaining everything, she un-paused the movie and they continued watching it. Of course her boss had asked more questions, but to her surprise he had only asked five questions through out the rest of the movie. Usually the mad scientist was a lot more curious or dumb and needed more info on something.

Little did Shego know that he had not been paying much attention to the movie. Instead he was looking at her through out most of it. Ever since the alien evasion, things seemed to be different between them. Drakken had finally figured out why this was so. It was because he had, some how, fallen in love with her over the years. That was why he found himself staring at the raven haired beauty so often. It couldn't be helped. He had to tell her about his feelings sometime or she would eventually figure it out on her own.

After staring at the credits of the movie for the longest time, Shego said,"I though you would've asked a lot more questions." She didn't look at him when she said this, she was still staring at the credits rolling down the screen.

He turned his head to look at her. "Really? Why?"

She finally looked at him. "Because your just that kind of guy," she told him with a small smile.

"And what kind of guy is that?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "What kind do you think?"

The way she put it made him think about it and ask himself what would be the best answer, but he honestly didn't think he could answer her question correctly. So, he just shrugged and said, "Good question, I'll get back to you on that." Her smiled grew a little at hearing his answer. "Shego, I do have just one more question to ask." She nodded for him to continue. "If a guy sparkles in real life what does it mean?"

"It means he's gay." Right after the words were out of her mouth, she started to laugh. Drakken laughed too. Even though it wasn't super funny they both felt they needed to have a good laugh. Things had just been way to awkward since all of the alien business.

Drakken found Shego's laugh sounded like beautiful music to his ears. He rarely ever heard her laugh and almost every time she did it was always more of an evil laugh, never like this. This was truly rare.

He found that he couldn't take it any longer, he had to tell her about how he really felt before he tried anything. It could result in injury if he didn't.

"Shego, I-I need to tell you s-something."

She seemed to feel the mood change in the atmosphere and put on a serious face. He saw this and he knew he had gotten her attention.

"Shego, I think I-I've fallen in... in l-love with you," he managed to get out.

Her eyes widened. She didn't expect him to say that. His words caused many of her thoughts to race in and out of her head, but one in particular, 'Why would he love her?' She always hurt him in one way or another. So why would this man love her? Yes, she found herself staring at him and thinking about him a lot more now but that doesn't mean she loves him, does it? _Yes it does._Something inside her seemed to say. But what if she hurt him again? _You won't._ How does she know that she won't?_ You don't know, but if you try not to then you won't._ Well he is handsome and he has always been there for her, for the most part._ Then tell him how you feel. You DO love him!_

Shego smiled at him and said, "I love you too, Dr. D."

That's all it took to make him lose it. He couldn't resist any longer, he was to overcome with happiness. He put his arms around her and laid down on the couch with Shego being pulled down to lay on top of him. Then he kissed her. Their kiss turned into an instant make out session. They both loved it. It was definitely better than he'd ever imagined it. She tasted so sweet, sweeter than chocolate. He couldn't really even put it to words.

When they pulled away gasping for air, Drakken told her as he stared into her emerald eyes,"I've got the answer to your question. I'm your kind of guy."

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey! **Ruby of Raven** here again!

I don't have anything against gay guys. The idea of this one-shot came from what my friend at school said. What she said was the gay guy question.

Please take my poll on who you think Shego should date.

Also, **REVIEW!**


End file.
